


Prometidos

by LilithK



Series: Lynnae Cousland [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Engaged, F/M, Marriage Contracts, Marriage of Convenience
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: Lynnae y Nathaniel tuvieron su destino decidido al nacer, al estar prometidos. Coincidieron durante los años y las cosas no fueron especialmente bien entre ellos, por decirlo de forma suave. Antes de que Lynnae cumplieran los dieciocho, Nathaniel fue enviado por siete largos años a las Marcas Libres, impidiendo que la boda se llevara a cabo.Una traición y una caída en desgracia truncaron su suerte para siempre y los llevaron al borde de la muerte y al filo de la gloria.Podría llamarse destino o podría llamarse casualidad lo que les hizo cruzarse de nuevo, en el lugar donde se presentaron por primera vez, en un mundo donde ya nada era lo que fue.Fuera lo que fuese, lo único verdadero es que, cuando volvieran a verse, se verían atados a los hilos, azur y plata, de un mismo sino.
Relationships: Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Female Cousland & Nathaniel Howe, Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Nathaniel Howe & Warden, Nathaniel Howe/Female Warden
Series: Lynnae Cousland [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529885
Kudos: 2





	1. El Primer Encuentro

_9:05 del Dragón, tres años después de la coronación del rey Maric “El Salvador" Theirin_

El Castillo Cousland estaba rebosante de vida aquel día. Un nacimiento era siempre motivo de celebración, y Bryce había decidido que este debía festejarse por todo lo alto. Invitó a los arls y banns de todo Ferelden a Pináculo, a comer y beber en abundancia y a bailar y a cantar y a conocer a la nueva en los Cousland. Al parecer, su excusa había sido que el nacimiento de su primogénito, Fergus, había pasado casi desapercibido al acontecer cuando aún se recuperaban de las consecuencias de la Revolución Fereldena. Pero, ahora que el Rey Maric ocupaba su legítimo trono y los años de bonanza no parecían tener fin, sentía que debía compartir el gozo de su familia con el resto, decirles a los cuatro vientos lo felices que estaban de poder contar con uno más.

Eleanor, su esposa, estaba sentada en la enorme y mullida silla, con una perenne sonrisa en sus labios y una expresión cansada en sus ojos que, sin embargo, no dejaban de brillar con amor; en sus brazos, envuelta en telas y puntillas, acunaba a la recién nacida. Aunque el bebé había pasado por muchas manos, mimos, pellizcos en la mejilla y besos, no había sucumbido aún a la llantina. Más bien parecía curiosa, intentando aprovechar la cercanía para agarrarse a barbas demasiado largas y toquetear joyas de atrayente color y brillo. Los visitantes, por supuesto, estaban encantados con la pequeña. “Una auténtica ricura”, decían. “Tiene los ojos de su padre”, decían. “Llegará alto, lo sé”, decían. “Tan hermosa como su madre”, decían. Eleanor sólo sonreía y asentía, agradeciendo los cumplidos que le dedicaban a su pequeña, mientras que Bryce parecía que en cualquier momento tendría que limpiarse las babas, tan henchido de orgullo como estaba.

Qué asco, fue lo único en lo que podía pensar Rendon. La escena, los padres, el bebé, el ambiente en general, todo le resultaba repulsivo. Edulcorado de más, casi imposible de soportar con el rostro impasible, claramente falso. Falso, porque él sabía que nada de eso podía ser cierto, que todos fingían llevarse bien y fingían sonrisas y fingían cumplidos y fingían decoro y amabilidad. Falso, porque un amor tan perfecto sólo podía ser falso, una máscara que llevar hasta que se iban los invitados y la cruda realidad se colaba por las rendijas y revelaba lo que sólo existía de puertas para adentro.

Cuanto más los miraba, tan felices, más quería vomitar. Pero, como no podía, tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa. Echó un vistazo a su izquierda. Su hijo, Nathaniel, andaba jugueteando con el tenedor que había en su sitio, golpeándolo contra su mano, rayando la mesa, intentando doblarle las puntas, clavándolo en la madera… El arl frunció el ceño y miró a su esposa con los otros entrecerrados.

—Controla al niño —gruñó con voz seca y hastiada.

Eliane se sobresaltó de inmediato en el asiento y, en voz baja y suave, le dijo que parara de hacer eso, puesto que estaba incomodando al resto de invitados. Al pequeño Nathaniel no pareció importarle mucho aquello y siguió a lo suyo, desoyendo del todo la orden de su madre. Fue cuando uno de los nobles echó un vistazo acusador a su parte de la mesa cuando Rendon cogió el tenedor por la fuerza de su mano y lo estampó contra la madera, de malas maneras.

—He dicho que te comportes, mocoso. ¿Vas a desobedecerme también a mí?

El chico se cruzó de brazos y bufó, mirando la escena casi idílica con una mueca de berrinche y enfado pueril. Por supuesto, pueril era lo esperado, de hecho, teniendo en cuenta que aún no había cumplido los cinco años siquiera.

—Esto es aburrido. Quiero irme ya, Padre.

—Nathaniel, tesoro, no podemos irnos —las manos de Eliane pasaron por su pelo lacio y negro con mimo—. Seguro que pronto nos servirán la comida y te podrás ir a jugar con el resto de niños y…

—El resto de niños son idiotas —rezongó, hundiéndose aún más en el asiento, rehuyendo de la caricia de su madre—. Quiero irme. Vámonos.

—No nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte, así que cierra la boca y compórtate como el Howe que eres. Nos están mirando, no me dejes en mal lugar.

Nathaniel miró a su padre con una demasiado exagerada expresión de enfado, pero no dijo nada más. No era tan tonto como para replicarle a él, no sabiendo que aquello sí que traía consigo represalias, antes o después. Se dejó abrazar por su madre, que intentó interesarle en algún juego de adivinanzas que le resultaba aburrido e idiota a partes iguales y sólo deseó que algo pasara. Un dragón de esos que juraban haber visto en las montañas de nuevo atravesando la pared y comiéndose a un buen puñado de asistentes sería una gran forma de amenizar el momento. Se centró en imaginar los gritos y el revuelo que se formaría mientras sus padres conversaban con algún conocido suyo.

Le sacó la lengua a Dairren Oswin cuando se atrevió a acercarse a él buscando alguien de su edad con quien entablar conversación. Había visto arañas colgando del techo de su casa más listas y divertidas que Dairren. El chico de inmediato se giró a su padre a chivarse sobre lo que había visto, pero Nathaniel sabía poner una cara de perfecta inocencia y saludó con voz tan educada que hizo que el Bann Loren desestimara lo que su propio hijo aseguraba.

El tiempo de igual forma seguía pasando y Nathaniel seguía sin verle un fin a aquel aciago compromiso en el que le habían obligado a participar. Y cada vez tenía más hambre y más ganas de salir allí afuera a divertirse. Cuando su padre le llamó, serio, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que le acompañara, Nathaniel pensó que al fin algo bueno iba a pasar. O, al menos, algo mejor que la espera.

Se le fue agriando la expresión conforme se acercaron a los Cousland. Se situó detrás de su madre, lo más escondido posible detrás de sus faldas, tratando de pasar desapercibido. ¿Qué hacían ahí?

—¡Rendon! —bramó Bryce, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su padre le imitó y agachó la cabeza como respuesta, aceptando las manos del otro sobre sus hombros— ¡Mi amigo! Casi pensaba que no vendrías… ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

—No nos queríamos perder tal acontecimiento por nada del mundo, Bryce —aseguró su padre, y Nathaniel le miró con expresión ceñuda. Recordaba oír hablar a sus padres del tema y no parecía muy contento con la idea de venir en absoluto—. Y puedo al fin decir que anda recuperándose. Nunca volverá a ser lo que era, pero bueno, nosotros tampoco, ¿no crees?

El teyrn rio con ganas ante aquel comentario.

—¡Llevas razón, amigo mío! Cada año que pasa nos hacemos más viejos. Pero bueno, hoy no es día para pensar en tales cosas, hoy os hemos invitado a todos aquí para celebrar —se giró hacia su madre y tomó su mano, haciendo una leve reverencia—. Eliana, siempre es un placer volver a verte.

—El placer es mío, Teyrn Bryce —de inmediato, su cabeza bajó, buscando a Nathaniel con la mirada. Él casi le chistó, sintiendo que le estaba fastidiando su maravilloso truco para hacerse el invisible.

—Oh, ¿habéis traído también a vuestro pequeño? —con un bufido, Nathaniel se dio por vencido y se movió a un lado. Bryce se agachó hasta quedar casi a su altura— Por el Hacedor, ¡cuánto has crecido, hombretón! ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

—Nathaniel —murmuró, de mala gana. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que repetir su nombre aquel día? ¿Tan difícil era de recordar? Era un nombre bien sencillo. Estos nobles eran idiotas de verdad.

—Nathaniel, cierto. ¿Y cuántos años tienes ya, Nathaniel?

—Cuatro —elevó cuatro dedos al decirlo, por una parte, porque estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo cada vez que contaba; por otra parte, porque ya se creía que a lo mejor era tan tonto que ni eso podía saber.

—Cómo crecen estos pequeños… —dijo Bryce con tono alegre, antes de revolverle el pelo y volver a erguirse. ¡Cómo odiaba cuando le hacían eso! ¡Él no era un perro!— Mi Fergus tiene ya dos años, y eso que me parece que fuera ayer cuando vino al mundo. Bueno, en cualquier caso habréis venido aquí a ver a la pequeña… Venid, venid, por favor —les guio con un gesto hasta donde estaba su esposa—. Eleanor, mi amor, los Howe están aquí.

La mujer levantó la mirada, que andaba perdida en la niña que acunaba en sus brazos y sonrió a los presentes. Tanto sus padres como él volvieron a saludar y agradeció que esta vez fuera su madre quien contestara por él cuando la señora tonta también preguntó por su nombre.

Él se quedó a un lado mientras los dos miraban a la recién nacida. Su madre, especialmente, pareció volverse loca de contenta al verla, cogiéndola en brazos y repitiendo una y otra vez lo bonita que era, haciendo que al teyrn se le cayera aún más la baba (si era humanamente posible). Mientras tanto, su padre hablaba con Bryce y, pensando que sería más interesante, Nathaniel decidió escucharlos a ellos.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije, Bryce?

—Bueno, sí, un poco, desde luego —comentó, desviando la mirada, visiblemente incomodado—. Pero, no sé, no te resulta un tanto… Bueno, ¿precipitado, tal vez?

—¿Por qué debería de serlo? Matrimonios así ha habido siempre. Por lo que he escuchado, se dice que el Teyrn Loghain planea prometer a su hija con el príncipe Cailan.

—Lo sé, amigo, pero los tiempos cambian y a lo mejor cuando ellos lleguen a adultos no lo verán con buenos ojos. Ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes… Tú y yo lo hemos sido no hace tanto, Rendon.

—Los jóvenes son tozudos y con prontos ingenuos que reflejan su inmadurez. Si les criamos como debemos, entenderán la importancia de este enlace. Sólo piénsalo, Bryce, será la forma perfecta de mantener la amistad entre nuestras casas en las eras por venir…

Bryce tragó saliva y echó un vistazo al propio Nathaniel. Había algo de angustia en su mirada que, por supuesto, el pequeño no era capaz de captar, si bien se olía que algo malo debía ser.

—No casaré a mi hija antes de que cumpla la mayoría de edad —dijo finalmente, devolviendo la mirada al otro—. Y habremos de respetar su decisión si deciden romper el compromiso.

—Hm, te conozco lo suficiente y sé que no darás tu brazo a torcer al respecto, así que… —le tendió una mano—. Acepto.

Bryce elevó su sonrisa y le cogió la mano, apretándola con fuerza. Le llevó con las dos mujeres y hablaron rápidamente sobre el tema, tanto que Nathaniel se perdió del todo en la conversación. Cuando finalmente su madre le llamó para que se reuniera con ellos, le atusó el pelo con amor.

—Cariño, anda, ven y saluda tú también al bebé.

Arrugó la nariz, pero igual dio un paso adelante y se plantó frente a Eleanor. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y bajó los brazos y movió con delicadeza al bebé para que pudiera verlo.

Una cara redonda y blanca, con demasiado poco pelo y la nariz y boca demasiado pequeñas, le miraba con ojillos brillosos. Lanzó una mano que casi, casi rozó su nariz de no ser porque él fue más rápido en echarse ligeramente hacia atrás. Todos rieron y Nathaniel de veras que intentó ver en aquel bebé algo que le resultara adorable o hermoso como decían y sólo pudo ver babas y más babas cayendo por la barbilla. Miró de vuelta a Eleanor con el ceño fruncido, esperando algún tipo de explicación.

—Nathaniel —habló ella, con voz tranquila, casi solemne—, te presento a Lynnae. Cuando crezca será tu prometida y, si el Hacedor quiere, os casaréis algún día.

Ahora entendía todo. Las charlas que habían tenido con él sus padres, la que acababa de escuchar, el por qué estaban ahí. Todo era por ese bebé y esa palabra: _prometida_. Nathaniel era demasiado pequeño para entender el concepto del matrimonio, pero tampoco era tonto y sabía someramente lo que implicaba: acababan de hacer un trato en el cual iban a decidir su vida entera por él y a unirla a la de esa estúpida y babosa oruga humana que tenía enfrente.

Los cuatro parecían expectantes por su reacción, ya que había permanecido en silencio, simplemente observando con las cejas fruncidas. Arrugó la nariz y pronunció, secamente, a la recién nacida que tenía enfrente:

—Te odio.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dedicó a Lynnae el día en el que se vieron por primera vez. Por suerte, para ambos padres fueron motivo de risa, alegando que eran “cosas de niños”, y aligeraron la carga de aquellas palabras.

Pero Nathaniel… Oh, no, Nathaniel no. Nathaniel sabía que eran de verdad.

De veras que _odiaba_ a esa estúpida niñata con la que lo habían prometido.


	2. El Segundo Encuentro

_9:11 del Dragón, cerca de las Colinas de Bosque Nudoso_

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Lynnae levantó la cabeza, mirando a su padre. De inmediato asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro, papá.

—Seguro que es porque tiene ganas de hacer caca —soltó Fergus a su lado con una sonrisa a la que le faltaban dientes.

—¡Fergus! —Eleanor le dio un golpe en la muñeca, mirándole con el ceño fruncido— No uses un lenguaje tan soez y menos con tu hermana pequeña.

Lynnae le miró con los labios apretados y enrojecida. Cuando Fergus le sacó la lengua, ella repitió el gesto torpemente y siguieron aquella guerra silenciosa hasta que Eleanor volvió a reprenderles a ambos.

—Vamos, vamos, Eleanor, mi amor. Son sólo niños, déjales divertirse un rato —le quitó hierro al asunto Bryce, riéndose y acariciando la cabellera pelirroja de Lynnae.

—Si sigues consintiendo a los niños todo el rato van a crecer y a convertirse en unos energúmenos irremediables —Eleanor, por su parte, cogió a Fergus por los hombros y le sentó adecuadamente, pasando la mano por los mechones rebeldes, tratando de repeinarlo de esa forma que tanto odiaba—. Somos los regentes de Pináculo, debemos ser un ejemplo a seguir.

—¡Mamá! —acabó por quejarse el pequeño, alejando su cabeza de las zarpas de su madre— ¡Deja ya de hacer eso! Parezco tonto cuando me peinas así.

—Eleanor…

Soltando un bufido airado por la nariz, se apartó de su hijo y posó las manos en su regazo, su espalda bien recta.

—Si dicen algo al respecto de nuestros hijos, responderás en su nombre, Bryce.

—Son nuestros amigos, no dirán nada —el teyrn le quitó importancia a la frase con un gesto de la mano—. Además, es una visita informal, no una cena de gala en el propio Palacio Real, podemos permitirnos un poco de paz y sosiego.

Lynnae levantó la cabeza.

—¿Somos amigos?

—Yo y el Arl Rendon Howe, sí. Luchamos juntos en la liberación de Ferelden —los ojillos de la pequeña casi brillaron de la emoción al oír hablar de aquel evento—. Por eso mi familia y la suya son aliadas.

—Además —añadió su madre, recolocándole el tocado que llevaba en su cabeza—, si todo sale como debe, cuando seas mayor te casarás con Nathaniel, el hijo mayor de Rendon.

Los ojos verdes dejaron de resplandecer y volvieron a mirar el suelo en silencio.

—¿Queda mucho para llegar, papá? Tengo hambre…

—Tranquilo, Fergus, ya queda poco.

Lynnae miró el oscuro paisaje típico de la zona oeste de Amaranthine que reinaba tras las ventanillas del carruaje. Deseaba que su padre se equivocara y aún les quedara mucho, mucho para llegar al Alcázar de la Vigilia.

* * *

Cuando bajaron del carruaje en el pórtico que daba entrada al alcázar fueron bienvenidos por el arl. Rendon y Bryce se abrazaron e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de que Rendon pasara a saludar a Eleanor y a Fergus. Cuando finalmente sus ojos dieron con ella, enarcó una ceja.

—Vaya, vaya, tú debes ser la pequeña, entonces. ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

—Lynnae, señor —hizo una reverencia, tratando de sujetarse las faldas del vestido como le habían enseñado a hacerlo—. Gracias por la invitación, señor.

—Hm, la última vez que te vi apenas eras un bebé de unos días de vida. Está realmente muy bien educada, Bryce, has hecho un buen trabajo.

—Oh, no, no merezco tal halago. Mi pequeña es así por naturaleza, yo sólo le enseño lo básico que debe aprender para convertirse en una mujer tan maravillosa como lo es su madre.

—¡Cariño! —Eleanor se sobresaltó y le dio un pequeño golpe en el antebrazo, intentando ocultar una sonrisilla complacida y un sonrojo.

—Pedante —dijo por su parte Fergus a Lynnae por lo bajo, a lo que ella respondió volviendo a sacarle la lengua; por descontado, volvieron a tener una guerra de sacarse la lengua que duró hasta que llegaron al interior del edificio.

Allí les esperaba Eliane con sus tres hijos. Si Lynnae hubiera sido más adulta y fuera capaz de recordar su rostro, habría notado que parecía mucho más demacrada y cansada, que su sonrisa no parecía en absoluto verdadera y que su cuerpo parecía querer rendirse en cualquier momento. Pero como no, sólo vio en ella a una mujer muy bonita con una sonrisa muy dulce que sujetaba con mimo a su hijo en los brazos, mientras los otros dos estaban a ambos lados de sus piernas.

—Vaya, Lynnae, cuánto has crecido… Y pensar que la última vez que te vi eras apenas un poco más pequeña que mi Thomas —movió un poco al pequeño que tenía en brazos, que balbuceó incoherentemente—. Mírate ahora, tan bonita… ¿No crees, Nathaniel?

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Lynnae se tensó. Buscó con la mirada y dio con él de inmediato. Tenía una expresión seria, casi ilegible. Pero cuando miró sus fríos ojos grises le dio miedo. Por puro instinto Lynnae se apegó a las piernas de su madre, aferrándose a la tela de su falda, bajando la mirada, cohibida. Rendon Howe soltó una carcajada, casi un cacareo.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Chica tímida por lo que veo, Bryce! —sintió sus dedos en su hombro y quiso decirle que no la cogiera así, que era incómodo— Vamos, pequeña, salúdale. Te aseguro que no te va a morder.

Lynnae miró con una expresión en la cara que claramente pedía ayuda a su madre, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándola a hacer caso. Se despegó de su lado y se recogió torpemente las faldas, poniéndose enfrente de Nathaniel y volviendo a hacer la misma reverencia de antes.

—Encantada de conocerte, Nathaniel —murmuró atropelladamente—. Me llamo Lynnae.

La miró de abajo a arriba, como juzgándola. Echó un furtivo vistazo a un lado, en dirección a su padre, antes de soltar un bufido por la nariz y hacer otra reverencia, más pomposa que la suya y que finalizó poniendo su mano delante. Lynnae miró confusa y Eliane le hizo un gesto para darle a entender que debía poner su mano en la de él, así que ella lo hizo, avergonzada con tocarle siquiera.

—El placer es mío, _milady_ —murmuró, acercando sus labios a su mano hasta casi, casi posarlos, sin llegar a hacerlo.

Escuchó a su madre soltar un sonido y comentar con Eliane que su hijo era un auténtico galán a tan corta edad y demás comentarios sobre la buena pareja que hacían los dos. Pero Lynnae sólo había notado que había apartado la mano lo antes posible y que seguía mirándola con veneno en la mirada.

Terminaron las presentaciones cuando conocieron a la hija de los Howe, Delilah, que al contrario que Lynnae, era una chica muy habladora y curiosa que no paraba de preguntar a los Cousland sobre su viaje. Fergus no perdió el tiempo y preguntó por la comida que le habían prometido, así que se encaminaron al salón comedor de inmediato. Lynnae se quedó atrás, habiéndose quedado embobada con la decoración de la sala de entrada, particularmente las altas columnas y los estandartes que colgaban del alto techo, las armaduras completas que decoraban la entrada.

—¿Eres tan tonta que no sabes ni seguir a tus padres?

Se sobresaltó tanto que dio un pequeño respingo. Al volverse, con una mano en el pecho, frunció el ceño.

—¡No! ¡No soy tonta, claro que sé hacer eso! Sólo estaba mirando, nunca he estado aquí.

—Ya, claro —Nathaniel miró a otro lado, poniendo cara de evidente asco—. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, anda, y ve con los demás. Si te pierdes me echarán la culpa a mí.

—No voy a perderme —bufó, echando a andar con brío primero.

—Ya lo has hecho —rezongó él, cruzándose de brazos—. Es por la otra puerta, idiota.

Paró en seco y se giró, la cara roja de la vergüenza. Apretó los puños y le miró, enfadada.

—¡Deja de tratarme así! —dijo, tratando de luchar con las ganas de echarse a llorar—Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho?

Nathaniel la miró un buen rato, aprovechando la buena altura que le sacaba para poner una pose aún más altiva antes de poner una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

—Nacer —contestó, simplemente, antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse al comedor.

Lynnae se sorbió los mocos y se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían saltado con la manga de su vestido antes de seguirle a paso raudo.

Sabía que nada podía haber salido bien de ese viaje y ese encuentro con su prometido.


	3. El Tercer Encuentro

_9:17 del Dragón, Castillo Cousland_

Lynnae se estaba mirando en el espejo de su habitación, enrollando su dedo en el pelo para domar ligeramente sus rizos en un ancho tirabuzón. Comprobó un par de veces que todo estaba bien colocado, pasándose las manos por la ropa para quitarle las arrugas antes de asentir con una sonrisa y darse la vuelta. Salió de su habitación y se encaminó diligentemente al patio.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas, señorita?

La pequeña se quedó clavada en el sitio, congelada como una estatua. Apretó los labios y se giró, poniendo una expresión inocente.

—Afuera, mamá —contestó con una sonrisa intranquila—. Pensaba jugar un rato con Fergus y los demás.

—¿Con esa ropa? Juraría que es la de tu hermano.

Lynnae la miró con las cejas apretadas, quedándose en silencio. De entre todas las personas, tenía que haberse encontrado con su madre, justamente…

—Vamos a jugar y no querría —se le ocurrió decir, apartando la mirada— manchar uno de los vestidos caros que tanto te gustan, mamá.

Un chasquido de lengua, claramente de reprobación.

—No mientas a tu madre, jovencita —Eleanor entrecerró los ojos—. Si por ti fuera, tendrías todos esos vestidos sucios y rotos. ¿O te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que lo haces?

Lynnae resopló y hinchó ligeramente los mofletes, con enfado. Sí, vale, era cierto: no era la reina de la cautela. Nunca lo había sido, probablemente no lo sería nunca. Le gustaba jugar con los otros chicos y eso solía implicar correr, saltar, usar palos de madera como espadas y, por descontado, acabar llenos en barro. No eran juegos en los que un vestido fuera práctico en absoluto, pero Lynnae siempre había sido reacia a participar en los “juegos” de las otras niñas, que mayormente consistían en cotillear, trenzarse el pelo mutuamente y fingir tener una familia usando muñecas de trapo como si fueran bebés. Su madre no dejaba de regañarle día sí y día también por traer siempre la ropa hecha jirones y llena de manchas, diciéndole que una señorita no se comportaba así.

A Lynnae le dolía la lengua de tanto replicarle que ella _no_ era una señorita. Era una guerrera que serviría valientemente a Ferelden y a su Rey, lo había decidido ya.

Y las guerreras no llevaban falda.

—¿He de recordarte que tenemos invitados en casa? —le reprochó de nuevo— Si sales así vestida, te van a confundir con un chico.

La chica puso cara de enfado y se levantó las adorables coletas bajas que se había hecho. ¿Qué clase de chico llevaba coletas? Eleanor siguió con la misma expresión, así que Lynnae se rindió, levantando la cabeza para soltar un largo y dramático suspiro.

—Sólo quiero salir y jugar un rato, mamá, por favor… —intentó implorarle de nuevo.

—Lynnae, tesoro —le cogió la cara con las manos, mirándole directamente a los ojos—, me tienes preocupada, no sueles comportarte así. ¿Hay algo malo que tu madre deba saber?

La miró un momento antes de bajar los ojos.

—Las chicas siempre se burlan de mí. Haga lo que haga —hizo un mohín, entre enfadada y triste—. Dicen que soy una bruta cuando intento jugar con ellas y que huelo tan mal como los chicos. Incluso cuando no me visto así, me dicen que parezco un chico con vestido…

—Pero Lynnae, mi amor, no lo dicen en serio, seguro que es porque tienen envidia de…

—No quiero llevar vestidos, mamá —replicó, con voz firme, levantando la mirada para encararla—. No me siento bien llevándolos. Por favor…

Eleanor le mantuvo la mirada un instante antes de soltar un suspiro profundo, cansado.

—Eso… Eso lo has sacado definitivamente de tu padre —negó con la cabeza y acercó la cara de la pequeña para darle un pequeño beso en la frente—. Anda, vete a jugar con los demás. Y si alguna niña tonta dice algo, dile que la teyrna querrá tener una palabra con sus padres.

Lynnae la miró, incrédula, antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja y darle un fuerte abrazo. Salió corriendo de inmediato, despidiéndose de ella con un gesto de la mano.

Eleanor se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Por mucho que siempre anduviera diciendo lo muchísimo que su hija había sacado a Bryce, cuando miraba los ojos profundamente verdes de su hija sólo podía ver en ellos el reflejo del alma rebelde que su marido aseguraba ver en los suyos.

Siempre supo en su interior que su pequeña llegaría muy, muy lejos.

* * *

—¿Le has robado la ropa a tu hermano, zanahoria?

Lynnae se tensó de inmediato. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas. Aun así, siguió caminando, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

—¡Eh, te estamos hablando a ti! Con esas orejas tan grandes que tienes me sorprende que no escuches a millas de distancia.

Nuevas risas.

Giró el rostro, con las cejas apretadas y los labios también. Sentados sobre unos troncos apilados estaban Nathaniel y sus nuevos amigos, entre los que estaba Vaughan Kendells, el hijo del arl de Amaranthine y Oswyn, hijo del bann de Pico de Dragón. A veces Fergus también se les unía, ya que eran los más cercanos a su edad, si bien más de una vez le había dicho a su hermana en privado que no es que les tuviera en gran estima. Ella no entendía por qué no les decía claramente lo que pensaba de ellos. “Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor”, le decía, cambiando el tema de conversación. Lynnae sólo pensaba que si eran ya molestos por separado, cuando se juntaban los tres se convertían en una auténtica pesadilla.

—Mis orejas son normales —contestó simplemente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Normales, dice —Nathaniel soltó un bufido de burla—. Serían normales si fueras un nug. Eh, espera, eso explicaría muchas cosas…

Los demás le rieron la gracia y Lynnae se tapó las orejas de inmediato.

—¡No soy un nug! ¡Ni siquiera son tan grandes! ¡No tiene gracia!

—¡Que no, dice!

—¡No!

—¡Pero si son más grandes que las mías incluso!

—¡Eso no es verdad!

Mientras los otros dos seguían haciendo comentarios al respecto, Nathaniel se bajó de la pila de maderos y se encaminó hacia ella. Instintivamente, Lynnae dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirándole con el ceño muy fruncido. La diferencia entre ellos imponía mucho respeto, mucho más del que merecía que le tuviera. Siempre le había recordado alto y mayor que ella, los cuatro años de diferencia que les separaban siendo evidentes. Y ahora seguía siéndolo, por descontado, pero la distancia entre ellos parecía haberse duplicado. Ella con sus recién cumplidos doce años acababa de empezar la adolescencia y él la estaba empezando a dejarla atrás a sus dieciséis. Él ya estaba en camino de aparentar ser un adulto de verdad, con barba incipiente y rasgos afilados y ella seguía teniendo su aniñada cara redonda de ojos grandes y varios huecos donde solían estar sus dientes de leche.

La examinó detenidamente de pies a cabeza antes de decir:

—Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—No me has hecho ninguna —contraatacó de inmediato, sintiéndose incomodada con la forma en la que la estaba mirando.

—¿Eres tan estúpida que ni siquiera sabes lo que es una pregunta? —siempre usaba el mismo tono de superioridad cuando se dirigía a ella. A solas, por supuesto, o en presencia de sus amigotes. Nunca cuando los adultos andaban cerca— Te he preguntado antes que si le habías robado la ropa a tu hermano.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándole y pensando qué decir, como solía ser siempre. Lynnae tenía la sensación de que debía medir cada frase, cada palabra que decía, para poder quedar bien. Era extenuante, y más aún lo era intentar hablar con Nathaniel.

Siempre, siempre acababa mal.

—Pues me las dio él mismo —hinchó el pecho y se intentó erguir un poco para contrarrestar la diferencia de altura, desafiándole—. Así que, si tienes algún problema al respecto, háblalo con Fergus.

Nathaniel frunció un poco las cejas y sonrió, con ese aire altanero y petulante que tenía.

—No es necesario hablar con él, no tengo problema con su ropa. Lo tengo con que justamente _tú_ la estés llevando.

Primero su madre y ahora Nathaniel. Lynnae soltó un bufido exasperado. ¿Qué problema tenían? ¡Era sólo ropa, por el hálito del Hacedor!

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te importa lo que yo lleve puesto?

—Porque un día, para mi eterna desgracia, tú y yo vamos a casarnos —respondió con acritud, cruzándose de brazos—. Y no quiero que me humilles de forma pública vistiendo así. Lo que me faltaba, que hablaran a mis espaldas diciendo que gustan los hombres porque decides ir por ahí con estas pintas.

Lynnae cerró la boca, sintiéndose profundamente insultada y dolida. Luchó para que no se le salieran las lágrimas y se tomó unos cuantos segundos antes de contestarle.

—No vamos a casarnos. No pienso casarme contigo, no quiero —negó con la cabeza, una evidente mueca de asco en su rostro tan sólo de pensar en ello—. Nunca me casaría con alguien como tú.

—Oh, vaya, qué valiente, ¿vas a desobedecer a tu querido papaíto? —fingió pena en la voz, ladeando el rostro y haciendo que su largo pelo negro cayera sobre su hombro— _Tsk, tsk_ , vas a hacerle llorar y todo. La niñita de papá planea rebelarse contra él, quién lo diría…

No le respondió, intentando con demasiado empeño no echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Se le quedó mirando, a esos ojos tan grises e indiferentes que tenía, como si quisiera ver algo que no había visto antes, algo de calor al que aferrarse, alguna seña de que era una buena persona y que todo esto que le decía tenía una explicación, que las palabras que usaba para herirla y hacerla sentir tan pequeña e inútil no las decía de verdad. Pero siempre, siempre que miraba sólo veía una pared de fría piedra que, por mucho que intentara, no podía traspasar. 

De nuevo escuchó de fondo las risotadas y los comentarios.

—Ohhh, ¡vas a hacerla llorar!

—¡Ya está llorando, ¿o es que no ves idiota?!

—¡Pero responde, so siesa!

—¡Sí, eso, niña mimada, ¿vas a desobedecer al teyrn?!

No le hubiera dado mayor importancia a los comentarios que sólo querían echar leña al fuego de no ser porque fue el propio Nathaniel el que se giró de pronto, encarándoles con una marcada expresión de irritación en el rostro.

—¡¿Estoy hablando con alguno de vosotros acaso?! —se hizo el absoluto silencio— Cerrad el maldito pico, entonces. Esto no va con vosotros.

Cuando volvió a mirarla seguía teniendo la misma cara, por lo que Lynnae se sobresaltó y miró de inmediato a otro lado, abrazándose a sí misma. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

Le daba miedo.

—No vas a contestar, ¿verdad? —ella negó con la cabeza y Nathaniel soltó un chasquido— Como esperaba. No tienes ni cerebro ni sangre en las venas, por lo que veo. En serio, no podían haberme buscado a alguien peor como futura esposa.

—Puedo decir lo mismo —bufó ella, en voz baja, sin saber siquiera si quería que le llegara a escuchar o no.

—Será la primera cosa en la que coincidamos, supongo —comentó con sorna, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo de vuelta con su pandilla—. Anda, piérdete de mi vista, zanahoria.

Lynnae se quedó mirándole con rabia antes de correr en busca de su hermano.


	4. El Cuarto Encuentro

_9:22 del Dragón, Palacio Real en Denerim_

La Gran Asamblea que se iba a celebrar ese año prometía ser una de las más largas, tediosas y complicadas que se recordaban en muchos años. Su padre no había ahondado mucho al respecto, pero por lo que había conseguido que le dijera y lo que había escuchado con anterioridad, al parecer había problemas fronterizos entre varias regiones de los Bannorns y con ciertas rutas de comercio que andaban siendo atacadas por bandidos o tribus dalishanas. Debido a la escasez de mercancías, el Arl Eamon de Redcliffe junto con su hermano, el Bann Teagan de Rainesfere, habían alcanzado acuerdos comerciales con mercaderes orlesianos. Y, por supuesto, cualquier mención al Imperio vecino, el que no hace tanto había ocupado sus tierras y contra el que habían luchado en una larga y cruenta guerra que tantas vidas se había llevado o marcado para siempre, era una apuesta segura para hacer enfadar al consejero real. Si el Teyrn Loghain de Gwaren era conocido por algo, era por haberse labrado un nombre con sangre y sudor como el Héroe del Río Dane y por su odio visceral hacia Orlais, que recalcaba cada vez que podía, de la forma más cruda y violenta que podía.

Sí, aunque le faltaran detalles al respecto, nada más que esos problemas darían para largas, largas horas de discusiones acaloradas entre los nobles.

Y, aunque fuera a ser sólo una mera espectadora en el gran evento, Lynnae estaba deseando formar parte. Quería atender, escuchar y analizar todas las voces, aprender todo lo posible de la experiencia, para así estar a la altura cuando fuera su turno. De algún modo, le encantaba aquel ambiente. Las decisiones allí tomadas serían las que ayudarían al pueblo y cambiarían los destinos de miles, y a ella le fascinaba la idea.

Pero la Gran Asamblea se celebraría en dos días y, hasta entonces, había que hacer tiempo.

Los dos hermanos se habían dado un largo paseo por Denerim, visitando diversas tiendas, maravillándose con multitud de edificios y estatuas, e incluso comprado bellas artesanías enanas, directas de Orzammar. Acabaron volviendo a la explanada frente al palacio, donde la mayoría de los nobles solían congregarse para charlar y socializar previo a la asamblea, el resto prefiriendo el cobijo y la bebida de la taberna de El Noble Roído.

—Oh, por las benditas bragas de Andraste, creo que la tía abuela Brighid nos está mirando… —escuchó decir a Fergus, con voz hastiada. Levantó una mano y puso una sonrisita falsa— Como nos acerquemos a saludarla nos mantendrá atrapados por horas, presentándonos a sus amigas y atosigándonos a preguntas incómodas.

—Lo sé, créeme —Lynnae repitió el gesto de su hermano—. Siempre que me ven me preguntan lo mismo. No sé ya cuántas veces han podido preguntarme por mi ropa o por mis planes de boda.

—Ugh, es cierto —gruñó él, mirando a los lados con toda la discreción que pudo, como buscando una salida—. A mí me han intentado emparejar con todas sus hijas, sobrinas y primas segundas, diciendo que ya estoy muy _mozuelo_ para no estar pensando en casarme.

—Bueno, contigo no andan tan desencaminados… —miró a su hermano con una sonrisilla pícara, buscando molestarle— A fin de cuentas, están sonando las campanas de boda en Antiva, ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —se sobresaltó, mirándola con desconcierto mientras el sonrojo se extendía por su rostro— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no he dicho nada acerca de casarme con Oriana!

—Ya, claro… —bufó por la nariz antes de coger su brazo y, despidiéndose con un gesto cortés con la cabeza de su tía abuela, tiró de él— ¡Has sido tú quién has mencionado a Oriana!

—¡Tú no metas las narices en mis asuntos, enana!

Lynnae soltó una risa cantarina mientras le arrastraba hasta llegar a la zona donde los soldados andaban entrenando. No había muchos en el momento, apenas un par que andaban practicando con el arco y otros dos que intercambiaban estocadas y bloqueos con el escudo. Ella se apoyó sobre las balas de heno y se quedó mirando, mordiéndose la sonrisa de los labios; Fergus, por su parte, estaba a su lado, de brazos cruzados, aún enrojecido, pero visiblemente contento.

Si había algo que unía a ambos hermanos más allá de su sangre, era su completa devoción a su sueño de ser soldados. Empezó Fergus, como solía ser usual en los hijos varones, a los que se les enseñaba desde pequeños a manejar una espada. Pero Lynnae le siguió de inmediato, para sorpresa de casi todos. La teyrna puso de entrada muchos impedimentos, alegando que no quería para su hija la vida que tuvo ella, que se vio arrastrada a una guerra a una edad muy corta. Más la pequeña era las dos peores cosas que podía ser: terca y habilidosa. Incluso si debía entrenar el doble que el resto para alcanzar su nivel, no se rendía nunca y poco a poco fue pasando de una aprendiz tenaz a una alumna brillante a una contrincante a la que temer. Había llegado a tal punto que, cuando Fergus y Lynnae decidían probar a enfrentarse el uno al otro, era común oír cuchichear a los soldados y criados sobre apuestas. Ahora que Fergus ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, estaba más que dispuesto a buscarse un puesto en la Armada Real. Lynnae aún dudaba qué haría con su carrera militar, pero servir junto a su hermano al Rey Maric no se le hacía en absoluto una mala idea.

—Fergus, me alegra verte por aquí —la espalda de Lynnae se agarrotó de inmediato, reconociendo demasiado vez aquella voz, que, si bien cambiada, seguía igual de altiva y distante—. A ti y a tu… ¿amigo?

Soltando un largo suspiro, Lynnae se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hola, Nathaniel.

Levantó las cejas, fingiendo una sorpresa que su sonrisa delataba como falsa.

—Vaya, mis disculpas, te he confundido al llevar esa ropa —la pelirroja chascó la lengua, y estuvo a punto de volver a hacerlo cuando le vio hacer una ligera reverencia, con la cabeza, alzando su mano para pedir la suya—. Si me permites, querría saludarte como es debido, pues.

—No es necesario que lo hagas.

— _Insisto_.

Lynnae torció el gesto y miró a su hermano con una ceja alzada. Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros y le miró como queriendo decirle que aceptara. Ella tomó aire antes de soltar una de sus manos y acercarla a la de Nathaniel, aún sin estar muy segura de querer tener algún tipo de contacto físico, por protocolario que fuera. Los dedos de Nathaniel de inmediato se deslizaron bajo su mano, el pulgar colocándose sobre su meñique de forma casi estudiada.

Ahora que le miraba con más atención, podía ver cuánto había crecido en estos cinco años en los que no se habían visto. Ya era un adulto en toda regla, con rasgos afilados y una perilla bien cuidada. Se había dejado el pelo largo y lo llevaba recogido detrás de la oreja, su color tan intensamente negro contrastando con los tonos claros de las finas telas de su ropa. Había crecido aún un poco más, sacándole un par de pies de altura, y tenía un porte delgado y elegante, mucho más de lo que su padre le había parecido jamás.

Si no fuera porque sabía quién era realmente, Lynnae hubiera admitido que era un joven particularmente atractivo.

—Siempre es un placer volver a veros, _milady_ —murmuró antes de acercar sus labios a sus nudillos.

Esta vez sí que hicieron contacto.

Lynnae apartó la mano de repente, sintiendo cómo se le encogía el estómago. Había sido extraordinariamente… cuidadoso. Casi pareció dulce. No habría podido imaginar ni en un millar de eras que alguien como Nathaniel podría comportarse de una forma tan gentil, tan delicada; no con ella, al menos.

—El placer es mío, _serah_ —correspondió atropelladamente, de forma automática.

Oyó unas risillas cerca y pudo ver a su hermana Delilah y a su hermano Thomas, y al lado de ella una niñita rubia que debía ser Habren, hija de Leonas Bryland, el tío de los hermanos Howe. Se sintió aún más estúpida, el color ardiendo en sus mejillas, y desvió de golpe la mirada. Hasta para eso era la comidilla de los demás nobles.

Fergus trató de rescatarla de inmediato, saludándole y preguntándole sobre su familia y sus quehaceres en Denerim. Por mucho que intentó distanciarse y no participar en su conversación, Lynnae no podía evitar sentir el ardor en la piel de sentir sus ojos observándola.

Se preguntaba qué estaba viendo en ella. Si él también veía que había crecido, que ya no era la niña pequeña y débil que solía ser. Se preguntaba si vería su cuerpo como los demás lo hacían, demasiado ancho de espalda, demasiado pequeño de pecho, demasiado lleno de cicatrices y pecas, demasiado musculoso, demasiado poco femenino. Se preguntaba si seguía pensando que sus orejas eran demasiado grandes, si volvería a llamarla zanahoria por ser pelirroja, si seguiría creyendo que era estúpida a pesar de que era capaz de nombrar absolutamente todas las mayores exportaciones e importaciones que se hacían en los territorios de Ferelden, los accidentes geográficos de toda Thedas, una miríada de versos del Cantar de la Luz y el árbol genealógico completo de los Theirin, desde Calenhad el Primero al actual Rey Maric.

Lynnae era consciente de cuantísimo había crecido y madurado, pero quería pensar que no era la única que lo veía.

Que, si de verdad iba a acabar desposada con ese hombre, que al menos la viera como una igual, como una mujer madura, culta y responsable, digna portadora del noble apellido Cousland y heredera del Teyrnir de Pináculo; como una noble guerrera que valía mucho más que el vientre con el que había nacido.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto lo que tu hermano dice? ¿Tú también quieres unirte al ejército?

Lynnae frunció el ceño. No sabía si estaba suponiendo la sorna en su voz o si realmente estaba ahí.

—Esa es mi intención. Mientras Padre pueda gobernar Pináculo, quiero formar parte. He entrenado muchos años con la espada, me veo capacitada.

La risilla que soltó confirmó sus sospechas de inmediato.

—Está bien que tengas aspiraciones, te dan… —eligió cuidadosamente la palabra, muy probablemente porque su hermano estaba delante— _personalidad_. Pero me temo que es importante ser realista con lo que deseamos hacer con nuestra vida.

—Si piensas que no va en serio es que no la conoces —replicó Fergus de repente, sonriendo—. Esta diablilla de aquí pronto manejará la espada mejor que yo incluso. Es más tozuda que un carnero augusto cuando se propone algo, sabes.

—Ya veo —susurró, su expresión cada vez más similar a la de su padre, de algún modo—. Al parecer, esto de llevar los ropajes que ya no usas ha debido de darle el mínimo de coraje del que carecía.

—Es _mi_ ropa y visto así porque quiero hacerlo —por una vez, Lynnae no se mordió la lengua y, cruzándose de brazos y levantando el pecho, se enfrentó a él—. Digas lo que digas no vas a hacerme sentir mal por ello ni cambiarme, así que te aconsejo no volver a sacar el tema.

—¿Cuántos años tenías, si me permites la pregunta? —cambió de repente el tono y tema.

—Cumpliré los diecisiete a finales de este año.

—Cierto —sonrió con calculada malicia y desprecio—. Entonces, me temo que en algo más de un año sí que tendré voz y voto al respecto.

En su estómago, Lynnae sintió verdadero asco. Compuso su rostro y sólo lo ladeó ligeramente, como queriendo decir que aquello estaba por ver.

Si había una posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, de impedir ese compromiso, por Andraste que iba a romperlo en pedazos.

—Ten cuidado de lo que le dices a mi hermana y más estando yo delante, Nathaniel —susurró Fergus, con voz inusualmente seria para su alegre y tranquilo carácter—. No quiero ser grosero ni pretendo intimidarte, pero es _mi hermana_ de quien estás hablando.

—Tu querida hermana resulta que es mi _prometida_ , Fergus. Y resulta que me enerva que parezca un chiquillo con la personalidad y orejas de un estúpido nug.

—No tiene ninguna gracia, Nathaniel. Ninguna, ¿vale? Para ya.

—Fergus, déjalo —Lynnae le puso la mano en el antebrazo y señaló con la cabeza otro lado—. Volvamos con padre y madre, deben estar buscándonos.

—Oh, ¿por qué no me sorprende que quieras ir a lloriquearle a tu querido papaíto? —soltó una carcajada acre— No me puedo creer que aun habiendo pasado cinco años sigas siendo igual de cría.

Lynnae le miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin decir nada, volviendo a instar a su hermano a irse de ahí.

—Con que es eso —dijo Fergus, poniendo los brazos en jarras—, crees que mi hermana es la niña cobardica que recuerdas.

—¿Vas a decirme que no lo es?

Fergus giró el rostro y señaló con un gesto la zona de entrenamiento de los soldados que estaba libre. 

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo? Un uno a uno contra Lynnae. Si consigues ganar tú, te daré la razón y no me inmiscuiré en vuestros asuntos. Pero si gana ella, lo cual no dudo en absoluto —su voz se volvió más agresiva y autoritaria conforme hablaba—, vas a callarte de una maldita una vez y vas a dejarla en paz.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que ella miró a su hermano con incomprensión total. Escuchó la voz de Nathaniel diciendo que aceptaba, por supuesto, y ella miró a ambos, sin saber realmente qué decir, con la boca abierta. La mirada de su hermano, sin embargo, no parecía tener las dudas que ella tenía en su interior, y la cogió por los hombros, haciéndola entrar al cercado tras pedir el permiso a un guarda cercano.

—Confío en ti, hermanita—musitó a su oído.

Lynnae no dijo nada mientras veía a Fergus alejarse. Echó la mirada a un lado y vio a Nathaniel tomar una de las espadas de madera sin más. Cuando vio que ella no hacía nada, chascó la lengua, mirándola con disgusto.

—¿Qué pasa, que tienes miedo ahora? Coge una de una maldita vez y acabemos con esto.

—No quiero hacerte daño —murmuró Lynnae, con voz tranquila pero firme.

—¿Tú? ¿Hacerme daño a mí? —soltó una carcajada amarga— No me hagas reír. No podrías hacerlo ni aunque te lo propusieras, niñata.

—Ya has oído a mi hermano —intentó hacerle entrar en razón, de algún modo—; sé usar una espada y me he batido en duelo con muchos otros como tú. Yo no voy a medirme para dejarte en buen lugar, así que te aconsejo que sueltes el arma y olvidemos esto.

La miró un segundo, con la ceja alzada, como si tuviera que desentrañar sus palabras al haber sido pronunciadas en algún idioma desconocido. Se acercó un poco más y susurró con voz arrogante e irritada:

—Has vivido toda tu maldita vida entre algodones y te han consentido todos tus caprichos hasta hacerte creer que eres alguien especial, pero no eres más que una chiquilla mimada e inútil con la que ni tuvieron que esforzarse porque ya la prometieron a alguien antes de que tuviera consciencia siquiera —dio un par de amenazadores pasos adelante antes de añadir, con voz burlona—. ¿Por qué no te haces un favor y en vez de malgastar todas tus fuerzas en esperar a que desarrolles el rabo que tanto querrías tener entre las piernas, las usas en aprender a ser una esposa calladita y obediente para mí? A lo mejor así te encuentro algún tipo de valor, sabes.

Pocas veces Lynnae había sentido las ganas de golpear a alguien en mitad de la cara, pero tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo en este instante. Con los labios tan apretados que apenas formaban una fina línea, tomó aire, enrabietada y le dio la espalda.

No pensaba perder por nada del mundo, y mucho menos ahora.

Tomó las espadas de madera que estaban disponibles y empezó a pesarlas y a comprobar su balance hasta encontrar la que se parecía más a su propia espada y la esgrimió con seguridad. Ella nunca menospreciaría la importancia de elegir una buena arma.

Cuando se colocó en el medio, a unos diez pies de distancia de él, oteó por el rabillo del ojo que había público observando. No solamente los hermanos de ambos bandos, sino más nobles y guardas de palacio que al parecer encontraron la escena divertida. Los hombros de Lynnae se tensaron de repente, sintiendo la presión.

Se colocó en posición y levantó la espada.

Por descontado, fue él quien se lanzó al primer ataque. Le fue fácil predecir el movimiento, así que le fue igual de sencillo bloquearlo. Intentó volver a atacarla por el flanco y recibió otro bloqueo, y otro más cuando volvió a intentarlo, esta vez descargando la espada sobre su hombro izquierdo. Al siguiente bloqueo, Lynnae usó la mano para empujar su espada y retrocedió un par de pasos, volviendo a crear distancia y a ponerse en posición defensiva.

Nathaniel gruñó con frustración y volvió a lanzarse contra ella casi ciegamente, a lo que ella contestó nuevamente con un bloqueó que desvió la trayectoria de su espada, haciéndole trastabillar. Se escucharon algunas risillas y Nathaniel la miró con extrañeza y ofensa.

—Pretendo ganar limpiamente, no dejarte en ridículo —murmuró Lynnae, con voz tranquila, sin que el aliento le fallara lo más mínimo—. Pero me lo pones difícil si usas movimientos así.

Y, por supuesto, la ofensa en su rostro se multiplicó y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, esta vez descargando golpe tras golpe, por lo visto intentando aprovechar la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos para crear un hueco en su defensa. Fue tan predecible que Lynnae casi sintió aburrimiento. O, mejor dicho, lo hubiera sentido de no ser porque realmente estaba haciendo mella en ella. Por mucho que ella bloqueara los espadazos, la fuerza que iba en ellos estaba cargando su brazo y dolía. Era muchas cosas que muchos espadachines no eran, entre ellas ágil y disciplinada en cada movimiento, pero sin duda le faltaba aún masa muscular suficiente para soportar los envites como si nada. Si se mantenía sólo a la defensiva, se estaba arriesgando a desgastarse demasiado y acabar debilitándose demasiado para lanzar el contraataque. Así que, en cuanto vio un hueco en su arremetida, dio una vuelta completa y lanzó un ataque, usando la posición de sus pies para mantener el equilibrio y poder atacar con todas sus fuerzas. No esperó un momento y lanzó otro golpe desde el otro lado y otro que a duras penas logró bloquear.

De repente, era ella la que tenía la delantera y el ruido del gentío le hacían pensar que era bastante evidente desde fuera.

Nathaniel intentó de nuevo atacar, pero Lynnae era un escudo inquebrantable. Había ganado más duelos desgastando a su contrincante y atacándole en el momento adecuado que simplemente confiando en su ofensiva. Además, todo sea dicho, el menosprecio siempre jugaba a su favor, por despreciable que fuera. Su tutor casi la instaba a tomarlo como un añadido a su estilo de combate, pero ella prefería ser tomada en serio desde el principio.

Al menos, pensaba, Nathaniel no estaba midiendo su fuerza con ella. Lo agradecía: quería ganar con todas las de la regla, no dejar margen alguno a la duda.

Esperó con cautela al momento idóneo para esquivar el golpe agachándose y lanzó un espadazo que dio directo en su pierna, haciéndole renquear ligeramente, y hubiera golpeado de nuevo de no ser porque las espadas se cruzaron en el último instante. Lynnae presionó esta vez, haciéndole recular entre bloqueos, si bien el último no salió como debiera e hizo que la espada de Nathaniel se deslizara por el filo de la suya y acabara teniendo que tratar de frenarla a la desesperada con el antebrazo. Se mordió el siseo de dolor y usó la empuñadura para golpearle y así desviar su arma lo suficiente para volver a colocar la propia donde debía.

Seguramente los espectadores que se habían congregado pensaron que aquello era una mala señal y que Lynnae estaba empezando a flaquear en fuerzas, que de haber sido una espada de verdad hubiera sucumbido a la herida y que habría perdido de inmediato. Probablemente daban por hecho que el combate iba a decidirse de un momento a otro y, en eso, llevaban toda la razón.

Intercambiaron espadazos sin ton ni son hasta que un golpe, un último golpe poderoso y seco destrozó la postura de Nathaniel, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, la espada volando por los aires. Lynnae se tiró de inmediato encima con una rodilla y dejó el filo de la espada rozando su cuello. Los rizos pelirrojos cayeron por su hombro y unas gotas de sudor impactaron en la arena. Nathaniel la miraba directamente a los ojos con los suyos totalmente abiertos, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. Lynnae tampoco le quitaba los suyos de encima, la adrenalina del combate aún rugiendo en sus venas. Parecía no haber ningún otro ruido en Denerim que no fuera el del aliento enarbolado de los dos mezclándose de una jadeante espiral cálida.

Hasta, que de repente, lo hubo.

El gentío empezó a bramar con fuerza y se escucharon gritos y silbidos que hicieron que ambos giraran el rostro. La multitud parecía haberse multiplicado en el tiempo que ellos habían dejado de prestarle atención y ahora su duelo personal involucró las miradas y comentarios de muchos, de demasiados.

Lynnae le miró, sin saber qué hacer. Creyó ver en los ojos de Nathaniel miedo y cuando echó un nuevo vistazo a donde él parecía estar haciéndolo, pudo distinguir que el Arl Rendon estaba allí, observando la escena con las manos entrecruzadas y una visible mueca de desprecio. Aflojó de inmediato la mano de la espada hasta dejarla caer y le miró con angustia, sintiéndose culpable de inmediato.

—Nathaniel, lo siento… Lo siento mucho, yo no quería, no era mi in-…

Pudo apreciar cómo sus ojos iban pasando del miedo al desconcierto, del desconcierto a la desesperación y de la desesperación a la ira.

Ni siquiera llegó a terminar aquella frase porque, de repente, sintió cómo un puñado de arena le caía en los ojos y tuvo que apartarse, chillando.

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESTO NO HA ACABADO!

Lynnae retrocedió como pudo impulsándose con las piernas, protegiéndose la cara con las manos. El que primero llegó fue Fergus, que se interpuso de inmediato entre los dos y sujetó a Nathaniel, gritándose mutuamente. Escuchó nuevos pasos acercándose y pronto sintió los brazos y la voz de su padre. En cuanto la ayudó a levantarse se abrazó a él, sus manos asiendo con toda la fuerza su ropa, murmurando una y otra vez que lo sentía entre sollozos.

Fue el Arl Rendon el que dispersó a la gente con un par de órdenes secas. Cuando desapareció el gentío, Nathaniel le miró, respirando con fuerza y dijo, con la voz rota:

—Padre, puedo explicarlo, lo juro, yo…

Rendon sólo levantó una mano y con un movimiento de cabeza que hizo con una tensa mueca de asco le indicó que se fuera. Nathaniel miró una vez más a Lynnae, relamiéndose los labios que le temblaban de la rabia y echó a andar sin decir nada, apartando con visible violencia y desprecio la mano que la Arlesa Eliane le ofreció cuando pasó a su lado.

—Mis disculpas en nombre del impresentable de mi hijo, Bryce. Prometo que tomaré las medidas necesarias con él.

—Hablaremos luego al respecto, Rendon —respondió el teyrn, con una voz inusualmente seria y grave, sin dejar de acariciar el pelo cobrizo de su hija.

Rendon asintió con la cabeza y se alejó con su familia, en silencio, mientras Bryce y la suya se mantenían en aquel lugar, observándoles mientras se iban.

Aunque no lo supieran, Lynnae y Nathaniel no volverían a verse en nueve largos años.


	5. El Reencuentro

Nathaniel la llevaba observando en silencio, lo que podía ser perfectamente una buena media hora. Había intentado idear en su cabeza la frase perfecta, pensar en todos los escenarios posibles, buscar el enfoque adecuado. Y aún seguía debatiendo si lo había encontrado. Estaba tan perdido que estaba incluso planteándose dejarlo, olvidarse de aquello, pasar página, cerrar el libro y esconderlo donde una capa de polvo acabara por enterrarlo.

Pero no, no iba a hacerlo, no _podía_ hacerlo. Eso sería cobarde y ella… ella no merecía eso.

Tomó aire hasta el fondo de sus pulmones y se acercó a Lynnae, contando hasta diez.

—¿Comandante?

Ella dejó lo que andaba haciendo y se giró de inmediato.

—¿Sí, Nathaniel?

—¿Podemos hablar —cuando vio que ella alzaba una ceja, como si preguntara por qué necesitaba preguntar aquello, él añadió— en privado?

Lynnae puso una mueca de ligera sorpresa y miró a los lados con los labios aún ligeramente entreabiertos. Ninguno de los otros Guardas andaba remotamente cerca, por lo que no habrían de alejarse.

—Por supuesto —se cruzó de brazos, sujetándose las coderas con las manos y le miró con una sonrisa pacífica y acogedora—. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Nathaniel apretó los labios y se permitió el lujo de tomarse un par de segundos antes de hablar.

—¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos?

—¿Qué? —ella soltó una carcajada, confusa— Por supuesto. Aquí, en Amaranthine. Estabas en las mazmorras y usé el Derecho de Conscripción contigo para…

—No me refiero a eso —la cortó, haciendo un gesto con la mano antes de añadir—. Me refiero a mucho antes. Cuando nos vimos por primera vez _de verdad_.

Ella se quedó en silencio, las cejas apretadas, mirándole en busca de alguna memoria más que hubiera pasado por alto. Parecía que no era capaz de recordarlo y Nathaniel volvió a sentir ganas de aprovechar y decirle que olvidara el tema e irse. Pero entonces ella ladeó el rostro ligeramente, como hacía su perro al escuchar algo extraño, y movió los labios, como queriendo decir algo que no llegó a pronunciar.

—¿Aquí, pero… cuando éramos… pequeños? —preguntó, sus palabras tambaleantes aún, como si el recuerdo fuera nubloso y difícil de discernir. Nathaniel asintió, tragando saliva con fuerza y ella suspiró— Mi familia fue a visitar a la tuya aquí, por eso sentía que conocía el Alcázar de antemano cuando llegué.

—Sí, al poco de nacer mi hermano Thomas, de ahí la visita —añadió Nathaniel, desviando la mirada—. ¿Recuerdas más?

Volvió a mirarla y ella pareció perderse en sus memorias antes de soltar una risa nerviosa, que fue cambiando de tono y cadencia conforme recordaba nuevas cosas. Miró al cielo y se tapó la boca con el guantelete, pero a través de sus dedos la vio mordisquearse el labio inferior.

—Y tú y yo estábamos…

—Comprometidos, sí. Íbamos a casarnos cuando cumplieras los dieciocho.

—Eras tú. Es cierto, eras tú todo aquel tiempo, Nathaniel —negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisita vergonzosa—. Siento no haber recordado algo así, parece como si hubiera pasado un millar de años…

—No te disculpes —negó con la cabeza y se encogió ligeramente de hombros—, yo tampoco te reconocí a ti. Ha pasado mucho desde entonces, es comprensible.

Se quedaron un momento así, mirándose y dejando aquellas memorias volver a ellos, lentamente. A Nathaniel le sabía la saliva amarga cuanto más lo hacía. Estaba esperando a que ella dijera algo más, a que le replicara con acritud o le preguntara por más. Cada vez que cambiaba ligeramente su expresión la analizaba, buscando alguna señal de molestia en ella, pero no la había. Y tampoco decía nada y los nervios sólo acrecentaban por momentos.

—¿Eras —dijo al final, en apenas un murmullo que parecía tener un deje de culpabilidad— tan cruel conmigo como lo recuerdo?

Él sólo asintió.

—Lo siento. Sé que ya no sirve de nada, pero —desvió la mirada, mandando una de sus manos a su nuca— necesito que sepas que lo siento. Siento haberte tratado así y me avergüenzo de la persona que era entonces. No merecías nada de eso.

Él apretó los labios, sintiéndose idiota. Cerró la otra mano en un puño y sintió placer al notar las uñas hincándose en la piel. Respiró hondo y tragó una saliva espesa y asquerosa y sintió una oleada de culpa y vergüenza.

—Sólo buscaba hacerte daño. Estaba resentido con el compromiso, con mi vida, con la forma en la que mi padre me trataba a mí, a mi madre, a todos. Odiaba tu familia perfecta y cariñosa, odiaba que me hicierais recordar que la mía era una pesadilla, odiaba que me provocarais tanta envidia… Odiaba hasta ver toda esa inocencia y bondad en ti, no era capaz de concebir a alguien que no estuviera tan lleno de mierda como eran todas las personas que conocía en mi vida. 

—Nathaniel, no tienes por qué…

—¡Sí, sí tengo por qué! —replicó con violencia, fruto de la pura frustración que sentía. Le dolía verla así de… ¿De qué? ¿Decepcionada, triste, preocupada? ¡Ni siquiera lo sabía! — ¡Eres la persona que menos merecía que la tratara así! Me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice y me avergüenzo tanto que he pasado días enteros planteándome si tenía el valor siquiera de tener esta conversación contigo. Lynnae, por el amor de Andraste, _necesitas_ saber que me arrepiento y que no eres absolutamente nada de lo que decía que eras.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, simplemente. Dio un paso adelante y alcanzó su rostro, colocando sus manos a ambos lados, seguras pero delicadas. Sonrió antes de repetir—. Lo sé.

—No creo que lo sepas —susurró igualmente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Te conozco, Nathaniel. Y también me conozco a mí misma.

Él la miró con una expresión pesada, casi triste, una que claramente no creía del todo en lo que le decía. Igualmente levantó sus manos para ponerlas encima de las de ella, pensando que ojalá no llevara los guanteletes y pudiera tocar su piel directamente y no sintiera ese frío del metal bajo sus dedos. Respiró profundamente, dejando que le instilara la paz y seguridad que tan bien la caracterizaban.

—¿Piensas en mí de forma diferente ahora? —preguntó, no sin cierto miedo.

—No me importa quién fueras, me importa quién eres —murmuró Lynnae, con voz arrulladora—. Sé que no tuvimos el mejor comienzo, pero tenemos tiempo para darle un buen final, ¿no crees?

Nathaniel se mordió el labio y resopló con fuerza por la nariz, apretando aún más los dedos. Esperó un momento, disfrutando del momento, de su presencia, de sus palabras, de la maldita suerte de haberla encontrado de nuevo.

Soltó las manos y las llevó a su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura y la nuca y dio un paso antes de atraerla hacia sí y besarla, lenta, delicadamente.

—Me haces mejor persona —apartó los labios y susurró sólo para ella, deleitándose en su pequeña risa cantarina.

No dejó que dijera nada, concatenando el beso con otro más profundo y largo, más suyo.

Cuando al fin se separaron, respirando en paz y mirándose con chispas en la pupila, se abrazaron con fuerza. Lynnae le pasó los brazos por el cuello y apretó, y él hundió su nariz en su melena anaranjada. Siguió besándola ahí, distraídamente, hasta que ella le llamó. Alzó una ceja y se separó, ella haciendo lo mismo para poder mirarle.

—¿Crees que hubiera salido bien? El matrimonio...

Nathaniel se relamió los labios y apartó la mirada, como si buscara la respuesta en algún lugar del cielo. Acabó por negar con la cabeza y encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé, no puedo saberlo —musitó, jugueteando con sus rizos entre los dedos, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y casi perdidos en su belleza antes de añadir—. Pero sé que te haría mi esposa ahora si pudiera.

Lynnae se quedó en absoluto silencio, con una expresión visiblemente sorprendida por el tamaño de sus ojos y la rigidez de su cuerpo. De repente, su rostro se enrojeció de forma violenta hasta las orejas y soltó una de sus manos para poder taparse la boca con ella.

—¿En serio? —Nathaniel pregunto con sorna. Ella chascó la lengua en respuesta e hizo el amago de zafarse de su agarre para poder alejarse, pero él la apretó aún más fuerte, acercando los labios a su oreja, donde dijo con voz ciertamente seductora—. ¿Por qué te sonrojas, esposa mía?

Ella soltó un sonido que sonó a la vez frustrado y nervioso y harto avergonzado y se enterró en el hombro de él, agarrándose a la tela de su espalda con fuerza.

—N-No estamos casados, Nathaniel…

—Casémonos, entonces.

—Somos Guardas Grises, no podemos casarnos.

—Entonces te consideraré mi esposa sin más. A menos que tengas alguna objeción al respecto, claro está…

Silencio, por supuesto. La sonrisa de Nathaniel se amplió aún más si cabe.

—¿Aunque sea una zanahoria con orejas de nug? —dijo ella de repente, con la voz algo enmudecida al estar tan pegada a su ropa.

—Oh, _milady_ , la duda ofende, por supuesto que sí. Eres una zanahoria muy dulce y especialmente bonita para ser un nug.

Aprovechó que alejó el rostro para mirarle con una expresión claramente ofendida para robarle un beso. Y un par más. Y otro que duró más que el resto.

—Te quiero, Lynnae —dijo tras el último, sintiendo alivio al pensar que podía decirlo. Después de todo, podía decirlo.

Ella se sonrojó hasta las raíces, pero igualmente le respondió con un suave:

—Yo también, Nathaniel.  
  


No sería un final perfecto, pero era el suyo y eso era bastante.


End file.
